l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yogo Tanaka
Yogo Tanaka was a Scorpion magistrate and member of the Kuroiban. Second City - The Journal of Yogo Tanaka, p. 9 Appearance Tanaka was a bald older man who a long thin salt-and-pepper goatee beard. He wore a simple paper mask that covered the upper half of his face. Tanaka was a smoker, carrying with him a wooden pipe. He carried a personal journal, adopted in imitation of the Kitsuki Journal. Tanaka was a skilled liar, using half-truths and evasions to lead others into assuming things he had not said. Second City - The Campaign, p. 11 Station Mantis Lands Tanaka was an aged magistrate who went to the Mantis lands, in an area plagued by bandits. They had focused their attacks on the caravans of other clans' merchants, while leaving the Mantis caravans untouched. He uncovered that a minor Mantis daimyo had been blackamailed by the outlaws, and Tanaka forced him to commit seppuku. The bandit's chief was advised of the impeding attack of the Imperial Legions and escaped with his loot, crysteel nemuranai. Captured bandits pointed out his chief was sponsored by a men he would met again at Mura Sabishii Toshi. Second City - The Journal of Yogo Tanaka, pp. 1-4 Crane Lands Endorsed by the Ichiba's Consortium representative, Bayushi Sakamura, Tanaka hired a ronin yojimbo, a woman nicknamed “Neddle”. He tracked down the bandit's chief, who was known as “Akira”, a man working at the Daidoji Trading Council's warehouse. The local governor had no intention of assisting a “silly old Scorpion” in his city. Tanaka was advised by Doji Chonitsu to take his own actions without any local aid. He and Needle rushed into Akira's house to find him dead, murdered by an assailant, who also killed his yoriki. Akiro fled from a creature of darkness, running for his life. Shosuro Akai, his clan's representative in the city, asked him to return to the Crane city, as the local governor requested. Second City - The Journal of Yogo Tanaka, pp. 5-11 Seeking the Guilty Tanaka realized the infiltrator who called himself Doji Chonitsu had manipulated him, and had left Rokugan after Akira's murder. Chonitsu was involved in the trade of exotic goods and gaijin curiosities to and from the Colonies, a man who had assembled an extensive assortment of networks of alliances, and to have done so largely without drawing any public attention. Tanaka guessed he was who was behind the bandits and the events in Mura Sabishii Toshi. After nearly a year, Tanaka attended Crane Winter Court at Kyuden Doji, where he encountered Chonitsu again. Chonitsu had supposedly recently returned from the Colonies. Second City - The Journal of Yogo Tanaka, pp. 11-14 Death While returning home to attend his sister's funeral, Tanaka's superior in the Black Watch suggested him to retire as a monk. The aged magistrate refused, resuming his investigation when he knew Chonitsu had resurfaced in Kosaten province. The infiltrator had need of rare and precious substances and managed extensive alliances with merchants who dealt in such goods. Tanaka's journal was found covered by his own blood. Second City - The Journal of Yogo Tanaka, pp. 15-16 The creature was Raniyah the Sly, a Rakshasa, who posed as the samurai Doji Chonitsu. Second City - The Campaign, p. 5 The creature had devised a plan to create confusion at Kosaten Shiro, raising the tensions wiht their Lion neighbours. Eventually the Lion stormed the Castle, giving the creature the opportunity to steal a statue of Vishnu. The aged samurai had followed Chonitsu away from the castle, coming under a hail of Lion arrows who killed him. Second City - The Campaign, p. 16 See also * Yogo Tanaka/Meta Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Magistrates